


Keep on Haunting me

by 0The_Midnighter0



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Flashbacks, KillerFrost, Kinky lab sex, Love Lost - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Psychological Torture, Violence, dysfunctional mother-daughter relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Midnighter0/pseuds/0The_Midnighter0
Summary: Caitlin deals with her memories and new abilities in aftermath of Hunter's betrayal and deception, and wonders if perhaps he was right about her. After all, she's killer frost.





	1. Nightmare

 

>   _Keep on haunting me_  
>  -Halsey 

 

* * *

 When they first met, 

Caitlin remembers how she'd been ogling his sculpted Greek-god like form as he exited the scanning room, and their eyes had connected with the same longing expression. How she had forgotten Iris had been in the Cortex flipping through a magazine completely unaware that Jay Garrick was pressing her against the computer terminal, unzipping her skirt as they kissed with rough graceless appetite.

Their tongues danced, teeth clacked. She giggled when he became frustrated with the her tight top and wrenched it over her head with a sexy growl. His hand unfastens her bra, and then he feasts on her sensitive mounds. His talented mouth drawing whimpers of pleasure from deep inside her. She was astonished with herself, when had she ever been so reckless.  
But She had tasted his lips and realized she'd been starving, she hadn't had sex in months, hadn't been intimate with anyone.  
Caitlin had never considered sex an important part of her life, but she was young, lonely, and hungry. She'd been lonely for much longer than Ronnie's last death. She had been a lonely wife as long as she'd been a lonely widow.

  
"You're a beautiful woman Caitlin Snow." Jay tells her, his voice rough openly leering.  
"Call me Cait," she replies exhilarated.  
Jay was tall, masculine, with sexy ruffled blonde hair and mouth like sin. And though they'd just met, she trusted him. She didn't think of Ronnie, didn't feel any guilt.  
He slide her panties down her legs and immediately spread her legs, and lowered his head kissing down the inside of her thigh until he reached her soft mound. She was anxious, but he didn't seem to care she wasn't shaved. He kissed her dark curls, then tasted her slick wet core, like he was starving too. She moaned tilting her head back. As his precise tongue brushed insistently at her wet clit.

  
She moans as she orgasms, he sucks until she's still. Then rises, she wraps her legs around him as he braces himself over the desk looming over her body, and hisses as he presses inside of her, a welcome invasion. She feels totally stretched and filled, his cock is silk over steel and she exhales sharply when he experimentally begins to thrust inside of her. His eyes stare piercingly into her eyes, measuring her reactions. "Yes, harder." She breathes and rises kissing him, he tastes sweet like her arousal.  
She feels his tensing shoulders relaxing underneath her hands, his corded muscle loosening. She moans as he builds a frenzied pace, moaning  as he fucks her earnestly.

Caitlin arches and circles her hips against Jay's pelvis, he moves a hand down where they're connected to circle her clit. She orgasms, hard, harder than she ever remembered, her senses were lost in hot waves of pleasure.  
Jay paused, pulling out and stroking himself urgently, but it's not enough and he sets his jaw frustrated until she groggily sits up and engulfs his rigid penis slowly into her mouth, he smells and tastes better than she expected. She'd almost never did this. And Jay seems genuinely astonished, until he becomes consumed by the warm tight feeling of her mouth.

She Feels him at the back of her throat, feels him explode. He grips her hair tightly pressed to him and she's forced to swallow every mouthful of his thick come. She should be angry, but she is turned on instead. He looks at her with an apologetic smile, "That was... "  
"Amazing." She kisses him but it feels wrong, his mouth is rough like leather pulling back, his eyes are a black leering void and his mouth a strange rictus grin. "Caitlin," he rumbles, "you're mine, the darkness inside of you is mine." 

"No," she screams and Caitlin wakes shivering in the darkness of her bedroom and hugs herself. 

her bed sheets are freezing, she stumbles out of her crisp sheets and stands against the wall to turn on the light.

the entire room, is covered in a white layer of ice and she begins to sob into her hands but her tears are glass. 

 


	2. I was as pure as a river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Underneath all that cold, you're still you." he says with determined hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Between episodes 3x5-7 
> 
> huge time jumps

> _"I was as pure as a river_  
>  _But now I think I'm possessed_  
>  _You put a fever inside me_  
>  _And I've been cold since you left"_

         - Halsey

 

* * *

 

_**Another nightmare.**_  
\----------------

She watches him breathe, musing over his ruffled blond locks and his blazing warmth- she never woke up cold with him here.

Jay's eyes flutter open slowly, almost black with sleep. "Cait." he murmurs roughly and pulls her tightly to him playfully nuzzling her before his lips find hers with a low burning passion.  
Caitlin makes a low purr when she can feel him, and he doesn't waste any time when she signals that she's ready- in a second she is beneath him, his shoulders tense as she strokes the skin of his back and she's filled gently, perfectly.

"Cait." he murmurs softly in her ear, " _you'll learn to love me._ " his voice is a growl. 

———------------

_**Before 3x06 Shade** _

Caitlin woke every morning with frustration and dread, for the coming facade the lies she would tell her friends- she ate little because she had no appetite after countless nightmares and late nights trying to master her new curse, she drank cup after cup of freshly brewed coffee but felt no warmth even as the steaming fuel burned it’s way down her throat- her nerves were gone, her skin hard as diamond and she couldn't feel pain.

she looked across her little round table at the empty chair where Jay- Hunter had sat and grinned his snake smiles at her, she regretted every moment between them, every stolen look every soft kiss, the late nights spent anxiously trying to save the murderous psychopath who betrayed them over and over again.

_“I can see the darkness inside of you Caitlin... just like it was in Killer Frost._ ” she flinched at the memory of his words gripping her coffee cup tightly until it cracked, porcelain scattered, coffee spattered all over her clothes and Caitlin breathed in the smell of french roast and let herself feel the burn of the liquid.

 

The entire room turned to ice and she hissed and screamed in frustration.

" _These powers you have. The more you use them the more difficult they're going to be to reverse._ " her mother's cold tone reminded her.

" _All you have to do is unlock it_." he whispered.

she cleaned herself up, and drove to work with no feeling in her hands, and an icicle in her heart.

 

————  
_**After 3x07 Killer Frost**_

When Caitlin faces them in the pipeline, she speaks with all her frustration channeling all her anger at Barry.

She remembers the feeling of his body on hers, as his body froze beneath her and sees with relish the pain she inflicts with her words, worse than anything she could do to him with her powers.

The devastation in his face is wonderful. 

The West's watch her with self-righteous indignation, and they're disgusting. she loathes them, their judgment, their ridiculous defense of Barry's selfish choice to change the timeline and destroy they're lives and her so called best friend is a pathetic child. Crying always crying, about his brother, about his love life. God is Cisco a goddamned whiney little son of a bitch.  
They're all so stupid, She knows full well there are no heroes here- just children. Spineless children.

When Barry lets her out, he appeals to humanity.

"Underneath all that cold, you're still you." he says with determined hope.

and it works for a moment, and she embraces him but then the voice whispers  ' _All you have to do is unlock it.'_  and Caitlin freezes him beneath her fingertips.

He's still as a statue and she grins at his darting eyes, "You never knew me at all, if you think I could forgive you" she says with venom as she walks away from him and everyone else in S.T.A.R. Labs. 

Central City is far behind her stolen vehicles rearview mirror by  the time Barry defrosts.


End file.
